In The Real World
by PinkRangerV
Summary: ...Women do not break up with boyfreinds for no reason. Especially superwomen. And when they come back, it gets even weirder. AU. KimTommy, KiraTrent, girl power, written under the influence of really weird hormones and Good Charlotte.
1. The Return

A\N: My muses are back! Yaay! I love Good Charlotte!

* * *

I have to admit, I'm staring.

She takes her helmet off, shaking out her long brown hair. A bloody sword is in her hand. When she speaks, her tone is pure diamond, diamond and ice.

"You really wanna mess with me?"

The final monster--vampire, zombie, whatever he is--runs, and I feel my jaw hit the floor.

"K-Kim?"

She walks to me, smiling. "Oh, Handsome, you're so cute when you're surprised." She kisses my lips, so passionately I start wondering if this is actually Kimberly we're talking about.

"Kim, what--"

"Shh." She puts a finger to her lips. "We'll talk when you wake up."

"When I wake up?"

"Are you gonna play parrot or wake up already?" She asks, grinning.

"Wake up already." Sounds like a plan. "Uh, I'm dreaming?"

Kim gets a look on her face I've only seen on Haley's. It's the _Does this moron even _have_ a brain_? look. Then she slowly nods. "Uh-hunh. And Handsome?"

"Yeah?" Please don't turn into something scary. Because I don't want this to be a dream like the one where I ate the taco\nacho\XXhot sauce\ice cream mix.

Kim leans down and bites my neck.

I jump up screaming. Then I feel people shoving me back. NO! Beautiful's gonna kill me and then we're gonna have a really hot makeout session!

I blink back into reality, where I'm in a hospital.

And then I realize I have a lot more to worry about than Kim being a nonexistant creature.


	2. The Explination

A\N: Two chappies at once...are ya really gonna complain? ;) BTW: This is written because I am SICK of people thinking Kim can't take Zedd! She was a freakin' superhero! You really think she couldn't have taken someone with no skin? Come _on_...

* * *

"Oh, that's just _great_..."

I hear Kim's laughed reply and wince. Kira, please, don't give her ammo, she has enough...

Conner jumps up. "Dr. O! We thought you were dead 'cause Haley was all freaking out and she doesn't ever freak out and you totally need to work on that block, man, 'cause it totally didn't work and--"

"Whoa, whoa, Conner, slow down. I'm fine." I tell him, smiling. "Lemme sit down a minute." Ow. Hurt. A lot. I'm too young to be this achey! I'm...an idiot for fighting Goldar when the guy was clearly either insane or had a really powerful weapon. And I bet Kim's about to tell me that.

Speaking of whom...

She's wearing black leather. Not skintight, the kind of thing a biker chick would wear. The back of her jacket has a pheonix on it, with a full moon behind it. She's absorbed in conversation with Kira, clearly enjoying the chat. Ethan's looking at me in concern, though.

"Yo, know she's hot and all, Dr. O, but she's _way_ out of your leauge." Conner says.

"I _think_ that was meant as a compliment." Kim says. "Hi, Tommy. When are you gonna learn not to break every bone in your body?"

That's it?

Ten _years_. Ten years of me wishing for her, needing her, praying for her memory to fade.

And that's _it_?

"Glad to see you too, Kim." I say coldly. Like the black I wear, I am a subtle, cool creature of the night.

And she raises one eyebrow, and I'm a teenager again. "Really. Don't sound it. Don't miss anyone? I know you're not calling them. If you _were_, you would've seen that last blow coming!"

Oh.

I feel really stupid right now. Please don't let me bright red. I'm in front of the kids. I don't need to blush. I'm not five. "How so?"

"They knew he had the Sword of Darkness."

Uh...

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to save face. I know you too well."

"Not that well." I challenge her.

Kim sighs. "We need to talk. Outside of a hospital. And we need to do it ASAP."

"Since when do you say ASAP?" I demand.

"Since I became Special Agent Hart of the SASS." Kimberly says, flipping out a badge. "Supernatural Ambassadors and Special Service." She flips her hair back, walking off. "Kira, come with. See you later, Oliver."

And then my student--and ex-lover--are gone.

Shit.

I get up. I am _not_ gonna let her think I'm weak. Ever.

I walk outside, struggling, and Kira reaches for me when I get out there. "Okay. What's going on?" I ask Kim.

Kim smiles.

"Dark Specter's returned."


	3. The Letter

A\N: I do not know where this is coming from, but damn, I love it! Thank you Good Charlotte!

* * *

I really hate it when he's this stubborn.

"Tommy, you've been really hurt, and you're not giving yourself enough time to recuperate." I am never _ever_ letting _any_ supiror officer know I said that. "Sit. Stay. Let me cook."

"Kim, I can--"

"And I want an edible breakfast."

Tom stays put. I start making eggs and bacon. He needs the protien. I sigh inwardly. What am I, his mom?

_Or do you want to forget?_

Shut up, Jase, I snarl.

"Here ya go." I set a plate in front of him, grabbing some oatmeal. I, unlike Dr. I'll-Fight-The-Freaking-Hulk, eat healthy food.

"Want some bacon?" Tom asks.

I roll my eyes. "That's all but swimming in grease."

_Which you don't mind on pizza._

Jase, aren't you supposed to be doing something?

_Suit yourself..._

"Who're you talking to?"

I frown. How visible is that? "Pardon?"

"Your eyes glaze over. Looks like I did when I talked to Rita. You know, back when I was evil." No problem saying it now, hunh? Damn, boy, you turned out fine. I can't help looking him over. Tight abs, lots of muscle...God, Kim. Get a reign on that imagination, would you?

"And now you're just checking me out."

"Like you weren't checking me out at the hospital." I'm surprised he didn't get all hot and sweaty right there. Must've surprised him with the pheonix, though. I know I surprised him with the buisnesslike clothes.

I'm not Kimmy anymore, Tom. I'm Kim. Grown-up and taking on the whole damn galaxy.

"What happened, Kim?"

I sigh. "Short version."

"Long version."

I glare.

He shakes his head, that odd mix of love and protectiveness that I forgot feels so damn good. "Kim, you're...different."

"Mature?" I offer.

"Yeah."

I sigh. "Fine. You want the long version." I'll freaking _deal_. Because I was _ordered_ to tell him this _anyway_...witch Director...

"It started," I hear myself say, "When I was in Florida."

* * *

_Tears. I could taste my tears._

_It was the second time that day that Zedd had come to torture me. I was...broken. Badly broken. But I was going to be all right. I'd decided that weeks ago. No one would hurt me again. And Zedd wouldn't hurt anyone else, either._

_Never._

_The door opening was enough to scare me. But the sound of the footsteps was...different. As if Zedd was different. I wasn't about to turn. He liked making me look at him, making me remember...that I was his prisoner, that he could do whatever he liked to me, and I couldn't do anything but cry._

_I clutched the pathetic weapon in my hand, the sharp arrowhead Tommy gave me. I hadn't realized it was in my pocket until now. I was going to go down with Zedd, which, honestly, I liked._

_I wanted to die._

_So when the door opened, I leaped straight for him._

_The blood went everywhere. His dying screams were horrible, like those of an animal. He begged me for his life, but I kept attacking, praying he'd come to his senses and kill me._

_He never did._

_I saw what I'd done and ran. I'd wanted to die, and I hated Zedd, but killing him? No, I'd never planned that. I wanted him gone, that was all._

_I still don't remember how I found the portal. But I know that once I was home, the only thing I could think of was staying safe. Alive. I chased away anyone I met, screamed at my friends, and wrote one letter. One letter, that was all it took, and I was so proud of myself. I could die in peace._

_Then something inside me started changing._

_I'd been trying to kill myself, going to the worst places at the worst times. One of the men I'd met followed me home, and he was trying to hit me. I could feel the change inside me like a physical thing._

_I wasn't going to take it anymore._

_I started fighting back. I made friends again, made it clear that I wasn't to be messed with. When I went to college, a recruiter for SASS found me. She promised me a place at the Academy, provided I finish college first._

_I was going to. But then Zedd found me. Not the Zedd from the other universe--the Zedd from this one. The Zedd from our world is good. He told me about Dark Specter, that he was from another world. Then he told me that I was Maligore's heir, and I could save the world._

* * *

"You fell for that?" So incredulous, aren't we, Tom?

"Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"What was there to lose? I already went through hell at the other Zedd's hands." I shut off those memories, the walls weaker than before. Talking is not good for you, Hart. Ignore the girly magazines. It's not. "So he taught me how to use my powers. Said he wanted to make up for trying to kill us when we were just kids."

Tommy shakes his head. "Kim...God. What happened to you?"

"I grew up." I force the pain away. "It hurts, Tom. It's hell. And growing up was worse for me, because I had so much trouble already after me. And you know that growing up hurts."

"Why didn't you come back?" Tommy whimpers.

I sigh. "Did you really think I'd do that? Tommy. I'd never put anyone in danger. Not deliberately." I fix him with a hard look. Don't get a crush on me, Tom. I don't need it. "Now that you are, I'm going to make sure you can take care of yourselves. So get ready for some real training, Handsome."

"Please. I can handle it."

I smirk. "We'll see..."

I love my job.


	4. The Attack

A\N: Yeah, so I guess one reviewer is good for now...thanks, Monkeerangerfan!

* * *

See Tommy.

See Tommy run.

See Tommy collapse at my feet.

See me laugh.

"You evil little witch..." He curses, getting up.

"You tripped over your own feet, Oliver. And the kids are doing great." They are. I'm recruiting Kira the second I get out of this mess.

_She lives on her own._

Duh, Jase. Ya mind? Haven't quite explained everything to Tom yet...

_WHAT?!_

I jump, wincing. Damn, bro, volume!

Tommy laughs. I glare. "Zedd too loud?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did you just...no, never mind." I realize he doesn't know how mind-bonds are usually made before I kick his ass. Good thing for him. I'm a lot stronger now. "Not Zedd. Jason."

"What?!"

I roll my eyes. "God, is that the _only_ thing you two can say?"

_Yes. Now tell him._

Yeah, sure, Oh Mighty Highness.

"Storytime!" Kira says, grinning.

"_Edited_ storytime." I correct. "Jase and I are both Maligore's children, and since we were turned at the same moment, we have the same abilities twins do, only stronger. We can talk mentally. And SASS approved our working together on this case, since we both have the experiance, so we talk a lot. Now go run the course again, kids."

The kids moan. I grin. "Only one more time. Then you can have the afternoon off."

They light up and run off. Tommy gives me puppy-dog eyes. I feel my heart...melting.

Never thought I'd feel that again.

"Me too?" He asks.

I laugh. "Hell no."

"I'll take you out to dinner!"

I hesitate. Tempting.

I smile. If he's that desperate. "Fine."

He runs full-on at the course, and I grin.

Funny how a few words give someone so much motivation...

* * *

Tommy actually meant it.

Olive Garden isn't much, but it feels nice. I mean, I've dined with heads of state before. But here, there's just humans. I don't have to watch the door or worry about a page stabbing me in the back.

I can relax.

Tommy orders a wonderful pasta dish and wine combination, insisting on tiramasu for dessert.

"I hate you. I'll never fit in my clothes again." I tell him.

He smiles. "You'll always be beautiful. And you were thin when you ate this stuff before, remember?"

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I never ate junk food unless I was at someone's house."

Tommy frowns, working it out.

"And I fought evil _and_ went to a gym."

He nods. "Ah."

I smirk. Admittedly, I have a really high metabolism (I was almost too small to get the SASS job), but I still have to eat right.

"How'd you end up with SASA or whatever?"

"SASS. I was going to go into law enforcement, but a SASS recruiter hijacked me. Haven't looked back." I smile, taking another bite of tiramasu. "How'd you end up with a doctorate?"

"Bored."

I raise an eyebrow.

"I got really, really bored, so I started a college class. Then I started another, and another, until I wasn't bored anymore. Poof, I had the degree."

I shake my head, smiling. "You're something else, Tom."

"I'm something else in bed, too." He says suggestively.

I almost fall over laughing. I've had three princes and one really intoxicated Trey trying to get me in bed, and he thinks a couple of bad lines are going to get me in his? "Tommy," I start when I've semi-recovered, "Don't--"

"AYIIIIIIIII!!"

I wince. My ears are more sensitive than they should be.

A bunch of machine-gun weilding aliens bash their way to me and Tommy. Damn! I leap up, drawing my gun. "SASS!" I shout. "Drop the weapons!"

"Who's going to make us?"

Great.

I let flame play across my body. "Me."

The machine guns can't hurt me, I'm too hot. But they hurt people around me. I focus. Remember the spells, Kim. Calm. Always calm. Don't think.

"Deasa." I mutter. The people vanish, save Tommy. What the...no, not now, worry later, focus, Kim! Focus. Only the goal. Only the goal.

Jase. Who are these guys?

_No one I know. Gimme a sec...be right there._

Might be too late, bro.

I tune back into the fight. The cyborg just declared his everlasting hate for Tommy. Tommy shouts out a morphing call.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Hah!"

I stare for a minute. Dino Thunder..? We are having a _serious_ talk after this.

Then a bullet sprays across my face, and I leap at the nearest alien.

It doesn't register for a few minutes that there's a water alien here. I frown. Water control is never good. Very few people have the ability to control an element, no matter what race they are, Zedd's inpronouncable species being the sole exception. So this guy must be good.

I step into a fight with him. "You really wanna do this?" I ask. Always defuse, if the option exists. SASS training. "Back off. Just walk away."

The response is a splash of water, which fizzles into mist. I remember Zedd's more detailed training.

_"Fire stems from an emotion. For you, for now, it is anger." Zedd's smile wasn't disconcerting anymore. "Someday, Pheonix, it'll be something completly different." He stopped smiling. "Always be careful when dealing with angry fire. If you don't hold back, you could destroy someone."_

_"What if they had as much power as me? A water manipulator or something?"_

_Zedd fixed me with a firm stare. "Skill. Make it a contest of skill, or you will both lose. Never, ever forget that. Skill is all you have to rely on, little Pheonix. You are the skill."_

I am the skill.

"KIM!"

I spin, and water sears across my back. I scream in pain, lashing out instinctivly. Tommy's in trouble. Where...

"KI-YAH!"

And he's back in the fight. With part of his skin half-melted.

Everyone--including the thing that threw acid on him--stares in sheer astonishment. Does the man have no pain receptors? How the bloody hell is he _doing_ that?

Kira, I suddenly understand why you don't like Conner. Men who can pull stunts like this just are not worth the headaches.

I leap into battle next to him, whacking the water creature with the butt end of my pistol. The acid-thrower runs, and Tommy trips trying to run after him.

Suddenly he screams. Ah. So that's what happened to his pain receptors. Shock. I kneel next to him. "Hurts." He grits out.

I nod.

_The cut was too deep. I stared up at Zedd in hopelessness, fear. I couldn't fix it. I couldn't fix anything!_

_He gently pinched the ends of the wounds together._

I touch the burned skin, imagining whole, smooth muscle there.

_"Healing comes from love, Kimberly." He said gently. "A mentor's love for his student. A lover's need for the other's well-being. Anything can spark a healing. But it must be from love. Always from love."_

The healing flows from me so freely, and the love, the need for him, pure and sweet.

_"Why can't I heal myself?" So soft, so upset. I hated my voice then, for betraying me._

_"You don't love yourself. But you will, Pheonix." Zedd's smiles, at the beginning, were so unusual, so startling and so welcome. "You'll find something within yourself to be proud of, something worth fighting for."_

"And then," I whisper, watching Tommy sit up, "You can heal."


	5. The Understanding Reached

A\N: Yeaaah...need reveiws, guys. Or digital cookies. Or something. And sorry about the haiatus--I'm stuck at school all day. Bor-ing.

* * *

Okay. That was offically the worst date ever.

I lay awake, wondering if Kim's okay in the guest bedroom, wondering if I could go snuggle with her like we used to do when we got called out for a mission and Kim's parents were fighting. Would she mind? Would she let me kiss her?

My imagination starts going wild at that point. Oh, the things we could do...

A soft, strangled sob breaks into my thoughts. I frown, listening.

"No...please, no...no more..."

I climb out of bed, wincing as my just-healed skin hits the floor. Kim said it'd hurt for about another half-hour...and she's crying. Why is she crying?

She's the damned Pheonix Ninjetti. She went psycho on Goldar with it.

Why is my Beautiful crying?

I see her laying in bed, staring at her wrists, curled up into herself. I don't know what's going on in her head, but it can't be good. She looks so strange...

"Beautiful?" The nickname slips from my lips, and I curse it.

She jumps, then relaxes. "Go away."

I shake my head. "You were crying."

"I know. Go away."

I don't want to. I want to wrap her in my arms and hold tight, never let go. So I sit next to her.

"Go away."

Great. Get to bed, Oliver. You sure aren't getting in hers. Or anywhere near that guarded heart. How the hell'd she get so jaded?

"Beautiful?"

Kim sighs. "What."

I reach down and hug her.

She stiffens at the touch, trying to push me away. I let go, feeling really creeped out. "Don't you like hugs?"

"Not anymore."

Oh.

We're silent for a minute, then I ask, "Would it help if you talked about it?"

Kim glares at me. After a second of my puppy-dog eyes, though, she relents.

"I have nightmares sometimes. Because...because of what Zedd did to me. The other Zedd, not the good one."

I nod.

"I don't..." She sighs. "The Zedd in our world held back on us. He kept other villans from attacking us because he knew we were just kids. The other Zedd didn't hold back on me. I wasn't even a kid."

I try not to remember Zedd's perverted obsession with Kim. "What...what happened?"

Kim lets a soft, barking laugh out. "What do you think? Tortured me, tried to use me."

"He didn't." If he so much as touched her I will murder him so slowly he'll beg to die.

"No. I fought well enough to keep him from that." She says bitterly. "God, I hate the freak."

I slowly slide my arm over her shoulders. "I'm here, Kim. No one can hurt you now."

Kim snuggles against me. "My knight in shining armor."

"In black armor, but yeah."

Kim laughs, then yawns, leaning against me.

When I wake up, it's morning, and Kim's nowhere to be seen. I leap up. Oh, no, oh, no...

She smiles at me from the kitchen.

"I cooked breakfast again."


	6. The Lovesick Male

A\N: And still no reveiws...guys, I appreciate the Story Alerts, but I NEED FEEDBACK, because I'm stuck! Tell me what you think should happen to Kim next.

* * *

I really like training. I get to stare at Kim.

I'm staring at her right now, too. It's not like we're doing anything. Kira and Trent are finishing up the course, Conner's lighting fireworks, and Kim's staring into space. Is she thinking about me? I want her to be thinking about me.

"CONNER! Oh my God, what are you DOING?"

Hey! Why isn't she thinking about me?

OH MY GOD, CONNER HAS FIREWORKS!!

I react pretty much instinctively, running over to him and yanking the fireworks away. "What the hell are you thinking?" I demand. "Conner, where did you even get these?"

"Dude!" He snaps, yanking them back. "They're my dad's! He makes fireworks! And I know how to set them off, I was just trying to see if I could remix the powder and make it blow up louder!"

Kim shuts her eyes, counts to ten, and then says, "You're handling it," and walks away.

"Conner?" I ask politly, trying to ignore my near heart attack.

"Yeah?"

"Don't play with fireworks."

"Got it, dude."

I walk away, feeling slightly safer. When Conner says 'got it', he usually means 'got it'. Smarter than I was at that age. Occasionally.

"Kim?" I ask.

"Hunh?"

"What're you and Haley doing?" It's been bugging me for a while. They're working on something, so I want to know what. Mainly curiousity, partly wondering what's got Kim so interested in someone besides me. God, Tommy, get a grip! She hardly even knows you anymore!

"Building weapons."

Oh. Okay, that's cool. Yeah, she'd be into that. Anyone'd be into that.

"Boring, really."

Hunh? "Building weapons is fun."

"Tommy?" Kim says, turning to face me, her voice in the 'let's tell Tommy why everyone's giving him funny looks because his hair is green' tone. "I'm not ten. Physically or mentally. And I'm rather proud of that."

"Oh. Okay." I frown. "Hey! I'm not ten!"

"He finally gets there." Kira rolls her eyes. "Kim? Spar with me? Trent's too busy hitting on me to bother, and Ethan's too wimpy."

"Heard that!" Ethan shouts.

"You are a wimp!"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!"

"Okay, enough." Kim says authoritavly. The kids shut up. Damn. Why can't I do that? I want to do that. I wanna look cool for Kim. "C'mon, let's spar, Kir. We can bitch about boys later." She gives me a Look. "And I use the term 'boys' loosely."

Yeah, honey. I'm a _man_. Better than Asshole In Florida. Waaay better.

I watch the two spar idly. Kim's hot. Kim's really hot.

"Kira's hot."

I frown. "Uh, sure." Whatever, Trent. Kim's hotter. "Kim's hotter."

Trent smirks. "You're not gonna get the girl like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're ten. Act mature. Suave. Try to make her think you're romantic."

I raise an eyebrow, and he shrugs. "Works with Kira."

"She's sparring with Kim. Not you."

Trent shrugs. "Got a little bored."

"I should warn you, as your teacher, I'm required to tell your parents if you mention doing anything beyond kissing." I tell him.

"I'd like to get there with Kim." Conner says, joining the conversation. "Damn, she's fine."

"Conner?" I ask pleasently, trying to keep my eyes from flashing green. Conner steps back. Guess it's not working. "_My_ girlfreind. Not yours."

"Uh...sorry, dude." Yeah. I'm the alpha male here, Con. Don't care what color you wear. Leave my girl alone.

"Shit!" Trent snaps, jumping up. I ignore him. Kim's hot. Kim's really hot.

There's an invisportal behind her with Goldar leaping out.

I leap up, cursing a little more colorfully than Trent, and Kim starts shooting. Since when does she wear a gun? Wow, she looks hot with it. I wonder if I could get her to--focus, Tommy!

Goldar charges for me, and the last thing I see his his fist meeting my face.

That hurt.

Kim's really hot.


	7. The Surprise

A\N: Sorry about the haitus. I got a LOT of school, but I'm back on track now. Enjoy!

* * *

That is the most infuriating man alive.

Especially since he _still_ hasn't learned to watch the battle, _not me_.

"I'm sure he's fine." Haley says. "He's been captured before."

"Oh, he's fine." I snarl. "Until I break his neck for being so stupid!"

Conner inches away from me, and I remember that the kids are still here. Damn.

"Hales, I'm going after him." I say, finally snapping. "Kira. Come with me. You need the experiance. Boys, stay put."

Haley raises an eyebrow. "If she dies, Tommy's going to get in a lot of trouble."

"Dying's the best training." I snap, in no mood for a confrontation, and storm out. Elsa's waiting outside. The kids told me about her.

"So you're Dr. Oliver's whore."

I toss her aside, heading into the woods. Always teleport where no one you don't want can get in your field, as I found out when the rat decided to climb up my sleeve. Eww...

Jason raises an eyebrow as I almost crash into him. I let my emotions flow straight into him, and get a dose of raw love and worry back.

"Kay." He grunts. "Save-Tommy time. Who's the kid?"

"Kira, Jason. Jason, Kira. Teleportation spell, everyone. Deasa."

We vanish and reappear in a palace. I glance through it. Creepy radiating from it like ugly off an ape, yeah, it's the Dark Fortress. Why would they take Tommy here?

I glance back at Kira. She takes it all calmly. "Morph." I say. "Ninjetti, power of the Pheonix!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Hah!"

"Ninjetti, power of the Tiger!"

I head straight forward, trying not to freak out. Kira's giving off very-impressed vibes behind me, while Jason's cracking jokes about my ability to think when Tommy's in danger in his head.

Doesn't matter.

The walls are cold. Icy cold. I try not to brush up against them--they make my fire powers go nuts. The corridors seem to lead me to Tommy.

_Someone's in love._

_Shut up, Jase._

_It's affecting your Magyk. Can't you feel it, Kim? You're heading straight for him, and I can hardly sense a thing. You're in love, sis._

_I am not in love. Now shut up, Jase._

_Shut up, parrot._

_I'm gonna hit you. Hard._

_Meanie. I'm telling Mommy._

I shove him out of my head and roll my eyes.

Men.

Tommy's laying unconcious on a slab of rock. I step cautiously twoard the stone. "Kira? See anything?"

Kira shakes her head. I nod. She's better at sensing spells than I am, and if she can't pick something up, it's not here.

"She doesn't need to see me."

What in the name of..."Zedd?"

Zedd nods slowly. He looks normal. Why is he here?

"Your Magyk is still affected by him." Zedd notes. "How did that happen, Pheonix?"

"He's a moron." I snap. "Zedd, what--"

Zedd smiles, then walks over to me, whispering in my ear.

No. No, this isn't real...

Jason's voice snaps me back. "Sis? What's wrong?"

"Take Tommy back." I say. "I have to get to base. Kira, go with him."

I turn, teleporting without words. My morph shimmers away, and I step up to the Director's desk and say the same words Zedd said.

"Dark Spector's returned."


	8. The End

A\N: The wrap-up! With a few surprise twists...or not such surprises if you know me...muahaha!

* * *

Tommy stopped talking.

"And that's it."

"Well..."

Tommy looked at 'his' Rangers. "Yeah." He admitted.

"You left out the part where you and Kim got married."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. RJ Finn might be his best freind, but the man could be surprisingly dense at times.

"Just sleeping together?" RJ guessed, a grin on his face. "Dude, chill. I'm a little jelous. My animal hasn't chosen yet. I think I'm destined to be an old maid."

"Can't wait to hear what you name your cats." Tommy said, glaring.

"Chill, bro. Joking." RJ said, raising his hands. "So you and Kim aren't together?"

Tommy's face broke into a grin. "Messing with ya. Course we are. I drive her nuts half the time."

RJ snorted. "I can see that happening."

"Anyway, bro, what d'you think? I know you're fighting Dai Shi and all, but Adam's team can't handle it without the current Rangers." Tommy said. "And SASS isn't helping anymore."

"Government trying to see how long it'll take before Earth dies?" RJ asked.

"No, they're worrying about the election." Tommy sighed. "Anyway, before we start the pre-election diss-fest--"

"--Aw, c'mon, man, that's way more fun!"

"--I need to know what you think."

RJ smiled. "We're right here for you. Always."

"Good to know." Kimberly said. RJ jumped. He'd forgotten she was there. Again. She strode away. "I think I'll go meet Lily..."

The men glanced at each other.

"So," RJ asked, "What do you think of Obama?"


End file.
